39 Songfics Challenge
by DinoMe-ItsMyUsernameDealWithIt
Summary: It's a simple contest. Please read and Enter! *PUPPY FACE?*
1. Chapter 1

Hello to you all! I have a little challenge in store for you! Well, without further adue, I shall announce the challenge and explain! Yippie! Explanations! SWEET... (NOT!)

Make up a story using 39 songs, 1 song in each chapter AT THE MOST. No more than one song in one chapter, please. You can make more than 39 chapters, but it means that some chapters won't have any songs.

LOVE SONGS ARE STRICTLY (I repeat) STRICTLY FORBIDDEN. I've seen enough to last a long time, and if I let you, then you might make ALL your songfilled chapters into lovey-dovey stuffs - NOT what I did this for...

If you're stuck, you can use these songs:

Boys and Girls (KHR opening theme song 2), please translate it because it's in Japanese. Yu zu re na i

Not afraid (Eminem)

Airplane (B.O.B. ft. Hayley Williams)

Little Wonders (Rob Thomas)

Raise Your Glass (P!nk)

Tik Tok (Kesha)

We Are Who we Are (Kesha)

Where is the love (Black Eyed Peas)

Never Say Never (Entries using JB's songs are accepted. Beliebers out there, fear not, for you musn't care about the flames people might [or probably have] put in your _reviews _page. I care nothing of their flames and mean reviews. I made this so that you can imagine and just enjoy the project, and if JB's songs help you enjoy the project, then I have no idea why I should forbid it.)

However, California Gurls is strictly OUT OF BOUNDS and is HIGHLY UNACCEPTABLE because of it's eternal amount of bad words (you know EXACTLY which ones)

Where Are You Now (JB)

Waiting Outside The Lines (Greyson Chance)

The Way I Am (Eminem)

Believe Me (Fort Minor)

You can include theme songs from animes if you're stuck, but translate them to english. ONCE AGAIN, I remind you that I will NOT allow love songs. OR California Girls.

PLEASE try not to make endings that are too sappy. Try making up a funny one. Or a mysterious one...

Grammar and spelling errors will reduce your chances to win.

Winners will have their stories added to my favorite stories page.

PM me a fake name of you, so if you win, I will use your fake name as an OC in a story of mine (optional). I'm doing this because I feel bad about not beign able to send you stuffs. I also do this because I like OCs.

The 7 best fanfics will become the winners! Of course, if there aren't enough contestants (at least 10 contestants, just to make a little competition), I will lower the amount of the winners, for example: Only 7 writers, the winners will be turned down to five. Stuffs like that.

Okay. So I know that this is a HUGE project, and some (well, most of us including me) are kind of busy, so I'm giving you guys more-less 3 months. I KNOW. How about the 24th of July as the deadline? That's Sunday, isn't it? Then, on 31st of August, I'll announce it!

Put "For the 39 Songfic Challenge" in you summary. Just shorten it by putting, "For the 39SC"

Tips from the host of the challenge: In this case, trying to do this project A WEEK before the deadline is pretty much impossible. You had more-less THREE MONTHS! Don't try to do this in the last minute! Believe me. I've done this once. It was, like, a HUGE project, and I messed up on the explanations and blubbered like a silly girl who can't talk JUST because I hadn't had time to practice it! LAST MINUTE IS SO UNCOOL.

Well, Good Luck!


	2. A Great Idea from a Special Reviewer

Oh, yeah. There's something else I'd like to add. It's a review from prettykitty473:

prettykitty473

2011-04-22 . chapter 1

I really love this idea, but I find it has one flaw. 3/4 of the songs today are love songs, and they are the most popular. So how 'bout we make a compromise. We can do a love songfic every 5th song. So that there'll only be 7 lovey-dovey songfics.

Just a suggestion.

BTW, I'm totally doing this! :)

Thanks for the review, and yeah, I think we can compromise. You can do a love songfic every 5th song. (Not my idea. This is me agreeing to prettykitty473's great idea. :D) You know, just to make it easier for all of us!

Thanks for reading! Oh, and don't be afraid if you have some suggestions... I'll be waiting...

Love ya all,

From the formerly TheHonestlySarcasticUcung, who is now

DinoicallySarcastic...


	3. In Case U Got Stuck

I just got an idea! You know, 39 is a BIG number. So, since it's probably too many, you can make a story, than put a sequel to it, then put a triquel in it (is there even such a word?), stuffs like that. That should ease it up for you. As long as you putt a total of 39 songs, that's fine with me.

Choices of Chapters per story:

#1 = 3 songs, #2 = 5 songs, # 3 = 7 songs, #4 = 11 songs, #5 = 13 songs

#1 = 13 songs, #2 = 13 songs, # 3 = 13 songs

13 parts with 3 songs in each parts or (put number)quels

#1 = 3 songs, #2 = 9 songs, #3 = 27 songs

You can use that way if you get stuck. By the way, I don't own the 39 Clues or characterz. I just own this contest. Enjoy!

P.S. I got that idea while re-reading Rock Riordan's The Maze of Bones...


End file.
